1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for secure neighbor discovery (SEND).
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Secure neighbor discovery (SEND) protocol is a security extension of neighbor discovery protocol (NDP) in IPv6 defined in RFC 2971. NDP allows for discovery of other network nodes on a local link. The protocol is insecure and susceptible to malicious interference. SEND provides an alternate mechanism for securing NDP with a cryptographic method that is independent of IPsec, the original and inherent method of securing IPv6 communications.
Current SEND protocols utilize cryptographically generated address (CGA) and authorization delegation discovery (ADD) to provide security. CGA uses an RSA key to generate a host address and signature and transmit a public key in the CGA option portion of a message. The CGA option is not available to hosts with existing addresses. THE ADD mechanism requires a trust anchor to authenticate the certificates of routers.